


I Have Possessed that Spark

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [97]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Amnesia, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20. Prime; Megatron/Ratchet/(Optimus) - “Optimus might have been yours, but Orion was mine first!”</p><p>Drabble series.<br/>Will add tags as things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Possessed that Spark

Ratchet glared balefully as the warlord circled him. His arms were pulled tight above his head, the joints straining under his own weight. 

“Optimus might have been yours, but Orion was mine first!” Megatron hissed, baring sharp teeth at Ratchet. “Don’t think that I will let you take him from me again. I won’t make the same mistake twice. Orion is mine.” 

“He will remember eventually,” Ratchet snapped back, “And what will he do when he finds out that you killed his mate.” 

“You misunderstand, Ratchet. I’m not going to offline you,” Megatron said and grasped Ratchet’s chin in his sharp claws. “I will keep you, and present you to him at the right time. He will be so grateful.” 

Ratchet shivered at the implications, “I would not believe you to be the sharing kind.” 

“We all must make sacrifices, little mech.”

Ratchet opened his mouth to protest, but the warlords mouth crashed down on his, all sharp teeth and demanding glossa. His fans stuttered and stalled in shock. His core temperature flagging high, and leaving him gasping for a cooling gulp of air when Megatron finally pulled away. He tasted energon in his glossa, and a whimper left his lips before he could halt it. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Because I have learned my lesson. Anything worth keeping demands a great sacrifice.”


End file.
